


Arrivé

by Laura Shapiro (laurashapiro)



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, La Belle et la Bête (1946), La Belle et la Bête | Beauty and the Beast (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Animal Harm, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2010, Gift Work, Kidnapping, Stockholm Syndrome, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/Laura%20Shapiro
Summary: Title:ArrivéeFandom:La Belle Et La Bête (Cocteau's Beauty and the Beast)Artist:JoraneSummary:Into the arms of the Beast





	Arrivé

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luminosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/gifts).



> Many thanks to the awesome counteragent for great beta suggestions.
> 
> This is a Festivid treat for luminosity, who is a constant source of inspiration.

**Password:** showme


End file.
